The Last Letter
by Merlana
Summary: Rated for implied suicide, a letter about a strange force that occupies a young girls mind, and the voices in her head...


Dear Friends, Family, And My Love  
I want you to know that by the time any of you find this letter it will be too late for you to stop me. I have fallen to far into darkness, and can find no way out other than this. I do not pretend to say that this is the right way or that this is the best way to solve this problem. But I do think that we are all alone in this world until we make friends as good as my friendship has been with you all. My soul has fallen into a deep hole of continuing darkness that I cannot climb out of. This pit was set here as a trap from whence comes all evil, and from whence comes the pain of the servitude of my master. My master is the Dark Lord. He controls my every thought, my every movement. The only thing he cannot control is my love for all of you, for he does not understand such a feeling, it is unknown to him. I wish to tell you all good bye, but I cannot be allowed to see you, or he will take one of you along with me, and I fear it will be you my love. Saying good bye is too hard for me to do, so I shall only say good night and until we meet again.  
Harry, I love you with all my heart. But my love is not the love of a man and a woman, it is the love of a sister to a brother. You are the brother I never had the chance to meet, the brother I never had a chance to love. Forgive me, for even though I know what I'm doing, it has not been my own decision, the voices have grown stronger and stronger since we met. The voices are causing me great pain, and nothing you can do or say will stop them. He who must not be named lives inside my head, and I cannot force him out. Ron, your love for me has no bounds, but sadly my love for you is limited. I cannot return your feelings without feeling like I betrayed you. Ron, you must not feel sorry for me. I will see you again, you will become the best of all your brothers, and outshine them all. Ginny, my best friend. As a friend you are all and more than I could ask for. You are the one person I feel I can still trust, that is somethng when you can't even trust yourself.. Lastly I wish to say the thing that has caused me much confusion, for I do not understand how it coudl be you, and how you could love me back, but I know you do. Draco Malfoy, I love you. Do not think me strange, but I know what feelings you harbour for me as well. If only I had realized this sooner, maybe I could have been saved by your love for me. Promise me that you will never forget our time together here. Dray, I love you.  
And now I must go, the pain in my head and my heart grows stronger with each passing day, perhaps you all will give me the hope I need to go on. May the years that come to pass be filled with love and happiness, as the years of my life were. Until we meet on some foreign shore in paradise, I give you all my love and ask for your forgiveness for my most awful of sins. But you cannot stop me for I'm already gone and you're all alone in this cruel and unjust world. Remember me to all your little ones and anyone else you think to. Dray, remember me. Love, remember to call me yours one day. One day when you are allowed to feel what you would feel for others, not what your father would have you feel. Harry, Ron, and Ginny, I know you will all miss me greatly, and I shall to. But alas I am doomed for the rest of my days to lie in state in the great hall of mighty Hogwarts School.  
I have chosen this way of leaving because it will not allow him to stop me, taking a potion he could and would counteract it and stop me from dying. This way, using the knife I made out of my own wand he cannot stop me. I promise to you that I never said anything to him to let him now how to harm any of you, neither Draco, Harry, or you Ron. I didn't know that he was using Ginny, I am his most lowly of servants. It was kind of you all to take pity on me when I was in need, but I am no longer in need of anything but peace. Give all my love to everyone, and I remain forever yours and forever his. Dray, don't listen to your father, you shall become the one Malfoy that goes to the light. Only you can save your wretched family, look after your mother, she has more pain than you could ever dream of, more pain than one person should have to feel. Harry, I will see your parents, I will tell them all I know about you, don't cry for me, or for them. They wish you to be happy on this world. This unjust and cruel world has taken so many of our loved ones away, ask Luna, she knows more than you think. Neville, you always were the strong one, be strong now for my friends and family and let them know how much it hurts. Don't be afraid of anyone, you are a great man. Ginny, Ron, your brothers are safe with me, don't cry for me. Don't ever give up, don't ever let go. This is not the way I would choose to die, were I given the choice, but still, I am not alone in this decision. I love you all.  
I can feel the knife as it rips into my flesh, and the blood now spills from my breast, I go in peace to a better place, a place of wonder and light, a place unlike any other, a place where I can be free to be me, a place that evil knows not and a place where it is quiet but for the songs of angels in the skies above me. As I am, I leave you now to discuss my fate amongst yourselves. I ask again, forgive me for I am a damn fool child to be making this sacrifice of myself, but I am and will not do anything but serve the will of my master. My master the Dark Lord, who has control of my every move and only occasionally can I break through the stranglehold on my mind, so I am riding myself of him and all his evil. I ask only your forgiveness, Dray, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. I am and will remain your faithful servant, your humble friend, your lover and your confidante.  
I am yours forever,  
Hermione Granger. 


End file.
